BODA
by myhouse
Summary: Ones shot, Cuddy esta emocionada por su boda, House no puede hacer nada o no quiere. Situado dentro de la sexta temporada.


Les traigo este fic pequeñito, que estaría situado en esta sexta temporada o algo así, NO contiene spoilers.

Esta más o menos pero espero les guste =)

**BODA**

Cuddy lucía un rostro lleno de luz y felicidad, no podía evitar dirigirse a todos con una sonrisa, firmaba papeles y sonreía, atendía algún paciente y sonreía, se le veía tan radiante y… sonriente.

Las enfermeras, doctores y demás personal del hospital parecían compartir su felicidad o se contagiaban de ella, al verla tan alegre y cuando les dirigía una sonrisa no podían evitar corresponderle.

Aun así no dejaba de estar atareada con todos los asuntos del hospital, atendiendo emergencias presupuestales, medicas, del personal, en fin; aun que pareciera que tenía que lidiar con todo el mundo eso no le quitaba la sonrisa del rostro y la emoción que sentía, en algunos momentos se sorprendía soñando despierta y se reía para ella misma pensando en la tonta que estaba actuando, pero eso no le impedía volver a sentirse feliz y volver a soñar despierta.

House se encontraba en su oficina, sentado en su silla con los pies arriba del escritorio, arrojando su pelota al aire, oyó que la puerta se abría y volteó a ver quien era, Wilson entro y enseguida coloco sus manos sobre su cintura, House sólo lo observó esperando a que hablara.

-La boda es en dos días-

-Ya lo sé-

-¿No piensas hacer nada?-

-Que puedo hacer-House se encogió de hombros.

-Cuddy…-

-Cuddy…-Dijo House levantado la voz e incorporándose- …Cuddy ya decidió-

-Sabes que ella…-

-Disculpa pero tengo que ir a ver a mi paciente-

-Hoy no tienes paciente-

-Mmmm entonces me voy para no tener que escucharte-

Wilson sólo miró a House salir de la oficina dejando caer sus brazos a los costados.

Cuddy regreso a su oficina, después de atender a algunos pacientes de la clínica, cuando abrió la puerta vio que había muchos arreglos florales sobre su escritorio, sobre los sillones, la mesita de centro, también había algunos regalos envueltos en papel blanco o plateado además de muchos sobres con tarjetas, todas esas cosas hicieron que se pusiera aun más feliz y que inevitablemente se le dibujara una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Tomó algunos arreglos y los colocó en el suelo para hacer espacio en su escritorio y así poder abrir algunos sobres y leer las tarjetas. Muchas de ellas eran de colegas que la felicitaban y le deseaban lo mejor, otras de conocidos y amigos que igual la felicitaban pero se disculpaban por no poder asistir por lo repentino de la noticia; al leer esas tarjetas no pudo evitar sonreír aun más, fue un acto un tanto alocado el decidir casarse en menos de una semana, pero si no se hubiera decidido en ese momento tal vez después lo hubiera estado posponiendo y nunca lo habría hecho; eso la emocionaba, el haber tomado esa decisión tan apresurada, el pensar que en tan sólo un par de días sería una mujer casada pero lo que más la emocionaba era pensar en el hombre con el que se casaría, ese hombre que la volvía loca y que sin pensar la había aceptado tal y como era ella, un tanto controladora y temperamental, pero aun así, con esos detalles, la comprendía y la amaba, también la emocionaba ver que él aceptaba que ya tuviera una hija, Rachel, y que sin imaginarlo los tres encajaban perfectamente.

Había prometido no abrir los regalos que le enviaban, no hasta el día de la boda y hacerlo juntos, pero la promesa no logro detener su emoción y curiosidad; así que tomó una pequeña caja con un gran moño blanco y quito con cuidado la cinta adhesiva que sujetaba el papel de color blanco brillante, parecía una niña en Navidad abriendo sus regalos, por fin logro abrir la caja con cuidado para después volver a colocarle el papel, en su interior había una bombonera de cristal.

Cuddy la miraba detenidamente, ya se estaba imaginando en donde la colocaría pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un toque en la puerta, inmediatamente trato de esconder la bombonera y la caja detrás de algunos arreglos que aun había sobre su escritorio; ya me descubrieron, pensó, pero su preocupación se esfumo al ver que era su asistente, ella no dirá nada, se consoló así misma, le indicó con la mano que pasar.

-¿Si?-

-Dr. Cuddy, llamó el florista y dice que los arreglos estarán listos para el gran día alrededor de las nueve treinta-

-Ah! que bien-

-Y también la llamo el Sr. Lucas-

Cuddy sonrío.

El par de días paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y todo para la boda ya estaba listo, la ceremonia se celebraría en un pequeño jardín, la ceremonia comenzaría a la once treinta de la mañana y se les pidió a los asistentes que llegaran a las diez treinta u once; los invitados a lo mucho eran veinte, era de esperarse con el corto tiempo en que se les había avisado, además de que la boda sólo sería por el civil; una boda más tradicional llevaba más tiempo y preparativos y una boda religiosa Judía ni que decir, además Cuddy no es que fuera muy religiosa, lo que a ella le importaba era que todo se celebrara lo antes posible, antes de que cualquier situación se los impidiera, no es que algo fuera a pasar pero en momentos sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño y no quería despertar antes de que una de sus metas si hiciera realidad.

Eran las nueve treinta y Wilson entro a la sala del departamento que compartía con House, ya casi estaba listo, se acerco a uno de los sillones y dejo su saco con cuidado para que no se arrugara.

-¿Has visto mi corbata de moño?-

Le pregunto a House quien estaba viendo la televisión con los pies arriba de la mesa de centro.

-Nop-

-La deje sobre la mesa y…- explicaba mientras se agachaba bajo la mesa para ver si no se había caído.

-Ahhh… la hice a un lado cuando me hice un sándwich-

-¿Qué? No lo puedo creer…- Wilson se puso a buscarla entre todos los ingredientes que había sobre la mesa, la encontró entre el frasco de mayonesa y la mostaza –Tal vez a ti no te importe tu aspecto pero hay algunos que no nos gusta ir con manchas de comida sobre la ropa-

-Ay no es para tanto- Le contestoó House sin despegar la mirada de la televisión.

Wilson sólo rodó los ojos –Ahhhh aun no me he peinado – Exclamó levantando la voz y dirigiéndose inmediatamente al baño-

-Ni siquiera es tu boda –House gritó pero Wilson no lo escucho -No se para que tanto alboroto-Dijo lo último en voz baja-

Eran las once de la mañana con veinticinco minutos y todos los invitados ya estaban acomodados en sus sillas sólo esperando a que comenzara todo.

Entre los asistente estaban los padres de Cuddy, su hermana quien cargaba a Rachel su esposo, algunos amigos, doctores, entre ellos Cameron y Chase que parecía que todo se había solucionado, Foreman y Trece que según ellos sólo iban acompañados como colegas, también estaba Taub y su esposa, por supuesto ya estaba presente Wilson.

El juez ya estaba listo detrás de la mesa con los papeles que deberían ser firmados, Cuddy se dirigió hacía el que en unos cuantos minutos se convertiría en su esposo que ya la estaba esperando listo para que todo comenzara.

El juez hablaba y pronunciaba algunos aspectos legales, todos estaban poniendo atención, bueno Cuddy a medias, ella sólo quería que ya llegará el momento en que el juez los declarara marido y mujer.

-Ahora sólo resta preguntar…- Dijo el juez dirigiéndose a los novios – ¿Tú Lisa Cuddy aceptas por esposo a Gregory House?-

Cuddy volteo a ver a House con una gran sonrisa –Si acepto-

-¿Y tú Gregory House aceptas por esposa a Lisa Cuddy?-

House miró a Cuddy y entrecerró los ojos como pensándolo, Cuddy aguanto la respiración por unos segundos ante la expresión de House, lo voy a matar, pensó –Claro que acepto- Al fin dijo el nefrólogo dejando ver una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, necesito que firmen aquí y aquí- Decía señalando en alguna parte de los papeles -Los testigos por favor- Dijo dirigiéndose a los invitados.

Wilson y la hermana de Cuddy se pusieron de pie, eran testigos de House y Cuddy respectivamente. Se acercaron y firmaron en donde les indicó el juez.

El juez firmo al final de cada documento -Muy bien…con el poder que me ha otorgado las leyes del Estado de New Jersey, yo los declaro marido y mujer, felicidades-

Lisa y Greg se dieron un pequeño beso y voltearon a ver a sus invitados quienes aplaudían.

-No sé para que tanto alboroto-

-¿Será por que es tú boda y nadie creía que en verdad lo harías? – House la miró como si estuviera enojado.

-Pero simplemente podríamos haber ido al ayuntamiento y listo, nos hubiéramos evitado todo esto-

-¿Evitado todo esto?, si tú ni colaboraste, si por ti fuera nos hubiéramos casado en una ceremonia hippie-

-Noo, no es mi estilo- Dijo haciendo una cara burlona -Por eso les deje todo a ti y a Wilson.

-Si por que ir a comprar tu traje y presentarse fue mucho para ti-

-Y hubiera sido mejor si te hubieran regalado el traje… por cierto, ¿Por qué estuviste abriendo los regalos sin mí? –Dijo mirando fijamente a Cuddy –Habíamos acordado que abriríamos los regalos juntos para burlarnos de las cosas inútiles que regalan-

-Tú eres el que dijo que haría eso, yo...-

-Aún no respondes mi pregunta-

-Ahhh… no sé de que hablas-

-Claro y ahora me vas a decir que no llamo Lucas-

-Voy a matar a mi asistente-

-¿Que quería?-

-Que más… felicitarnos-

-Ummm me cae bien el tipo, es buen perdedor-

-Y tú te quedaste con le premio mayor-

-Mmmm premio no lo sé, mayor pues más bien enorme- Decía mientras le miraba el trasero, Cuddy le dio un golpe en el brazo- ¡Oye! El juez todavía anda por aquí, te puedo acusar de violencia domestica-

-¿También me acusaras de esto?- Cuddy tomó la cara de House con sus manos y le dio un profundo beso.

**FIN**

Me gusta dejar mis fics así, cortados o como a medias, para que ustedes se imaginen lo que sigue, que es lo que yo hago con los que leo =D espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
